survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NoBanana/And So It Begun (Again)
Recently I played a game of Survival 303 (enough to define the event by itself) and I couldn't keep myself alive. This is the story: Life One I joined the game, and I decided I was going to be an Assassin. Because killing people with triple crossbow is fun, and so is the mixed gameplay of Roleplay and Survival 303 (I could kill everyone, but I'd prefer to split the server in two by carrying out the desires of one tribe a bit too far). I had done a load of stuff, and I was at about iron-steel stage when Marceline came along and joined the server. Apparently when you neglect the game for a few weeks everyone wants to be on your server when you finally do join. I made a quick tribe so I didn't have to keep on typing out "p/Mar/Message" and we quickly found ourselves an enemy. A very cocky tribe on mainland. They kept on going on about how they were undoubtably the smartest on the server, and testing each other on recipes. Neither of us liked them very much, so I pulled out my Tri-Crossbow and killed a member who was on Rockma, mining for coal. It was easy, they didn't see it coming. They spawned on bento, instantly becoming hostile towards me, then taking it back when I arrived and they realised they had no weaponry. They tried to reason with me, but to split a server in two you need a strong, defiant position, so I said that as an assassin I was blood-bound to kill them in the name of my client, shot them, at which point Marceline quickly piped in that they were the client, starting a blood feud. This was going to be great. Life Two Suddenly, I lost connection, rejoined, and by the time I had decent weaponry again Marceline had already gone to the tribe and single-handedly wiped them out. They all quickly ragequit with the exception of a single member who I had killed first, who had decided that they should make a new tribe and try and continue. I ignored them, enough damage was done, and went to collect some mithril for armour (I couldn't be bothered to get a quiver or woven vest, nobody was anywhere near mithril stage, or even steel for that matter). The scaffold was already there, so a quick couple of jumps got me a vein of mithril, I spent four instantly on a sword and armour. I don't usually get a sword, but I felt pretty unstoppable and I thought that I might as well upgrade my cow killing weapon. After all, I was going to get more later. I went to the new biggest tribe, a new settlement on bento, not because I wanted to join them, but because I couldn't be bothered to make a boat and kept needing herbal remedies. I negotiated a deal (I'll give you the materials to make explosives if you give me herbal remedies after you get the levels), and went on my merry way to get some gunpowder. Unfortunately, another stationary storm struck (I hate storms that don't move), and I found myself on 10 health under a tree at canyon. The storm was about to end, and I would have been fine, if it wasn't for one thing: A noob suddenly came out the blue, decided that he needed an extra tree stump, and foraged the tree I was standing under. I died and he stole my sailboat that I had borrowed from the bento tribe. Then came my second stroke of bad luck. Another disconnect. It was back to square one. Life Three I rejoined again, my tools were all gone, along with the smeltery I had created and the steel I had made. Marceline had left, and I headed to spire to live a solitary life of confinement until I had the power to go out and do something. Finally the odds were in my favour however, Dead had joined the game and was willing to help. We set up on spire and got a lot of steel before the next big event. We met the one who would soon be our downfall. We saw a player called "Key" who, after being refused access through the main entrance, climbed up the side while I was making a crossbow. He insisted he was a trader, despite ignoring our requests for an example of what he trades. He wasn't a very nice visitor, he stole steel, ignored our requests for him to leave, and suddenly attacked me after insisting I challenged him to mortal combat. We dispatched of him and thought he was gone. Unfortunately we were wrong. While dead was collecting trees for a ladder for easy access to the mithril, key came back, this time with explosives. He placed it under the forge we had made as protection, and after realising it didn't work, he exited the cave at which point I promptly shot him. He started whining about how he had done nothing, and insisting everything we said was a lie. I later found out he had obtained the gunpowder from a friendly tribe at mainland, which happened to be owned by the guy I shot at the very beginning of my adventure. Fortunately for me he held no grudge, as he clearly hated the gunpowder thief more than me (key had taken about 12 gunpowder, the other eleven he had lit later as a "firework"). He moved to plateau and we worked on joining the islands. After a long time (and a handful of bolts, he was getting more suicidal by the minute), we finished the bridge. It was a single long line of welded tree stumps, placed lazily which made it look rather rickety. I liked that, and ladders were set up. The islands were joined, and we walked from one to the other in satisfaction. Unfortunately that happiness wasn't going to last long. Key arrived once more, this time taking a catamaran left unguarded. The tribe was particularly angered as that was one of the fireproofed ones, but soon they were going to be much more unhappy. Key stopped in the middle of the ocean, and placed a plank. He pulled out a firemaking bow. At this point we all knew what was going to happen, but he was out of range from my crossbow and it was too late... The burning plank shot from one end of the bridge to the other, the hard work and effort burning in a red flame that consumed the bridge. The protection proved futile, and a stick of flaming trees fell into the ocean, never to be seen again. Key sailed away, but I gave chase. I shot him down and returned to the island. It was all in vain however, the bridge was gone and all but one of the plateau tribe had left, only myself, dead, and two guys who didn't talk remained. We were angry now. Neither of us had video evidence, but our attempts to make them confess worked, and a screenshot was found: The ladders to the mithril were complete now, every step of the way had a ladder to help you just walk right to the vein. Key returned, and I fired my last bolt at his miserable skull. Nothing happened. He climbed to the top of the island and stood very still, apparently typing. He said nothing, and began to move towards the ladder. I drew my sword, this guy wasn't going to get past me. But suddenly, I jerked forwards, and set off the anti-speedhack. The guy was hacking. I couldn't believe my eyes. By the time I had applied my knowledge of glitchy armour to reset my walkspeed to normal, Key was long gone, according to dead he had disappeared in front of them after the vein was mined. The buildings had been burnt, and myself and Dead both decided to take refuge in the cake cave, the only place that we knew he couldn't find. We genuinely feared him now. We hid there and he started to "Explain" to the rest of the server that we were liars. Hackers. Frauds. We fought back, but the server stuck with him. That by far was the most horrible part of it all. We had lost everything, we were the giants of the realm and he had taken it all by hacking and dragburning, but the server took his side. We were labeled hackers and liars, the server didn't believe our story. This was my third, and final death. I left the server, with a heart of lead and a depression unmatched. Category:Blog posts